


Возвращение Сэма

by Rubin_Red



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubin_Red/pseuds/Rubin_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на кинк-фест по заявке: "Дин/Сэм, даб-кон. Начало 6 сезона, Дин согласился пойти на охоту. Ссора в дороге, Сэм неуважительно проезжается насчет Брейденов, чем выводит брата из себя. Секс на капоте машины, Дин сверху, принуждение, методы можно любые, главное - посуровее с Сэмом. В конце Сэм осознает свою ошибку и просит прощения".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возвращение Сэма

Дин уже чисто автоматически подходит к водительской двери, и только когда садится за руль и не чувствует привычного комфорта сиденья, понимает, что это не его детка. Сэм чуть снисходительно, как все время с их первой встречи после его возвращения, улыбается и, немного помедлив, протягивает ключи. Дин, сжав зубы, хватает их и резко вставляет в замок зажигания, так же резко поворачивает, и, на счастье этой долбанной пижонской тачки и ее владельца, она сразу же заводится. Сэм усаживается рядом, и, оттого что это так же, как раньше, "до того как", хочется врезать кулаком по панели. А потом и брату, смазывая его ухмылку.  
Пока они едут, напряжение ни на миг не спадает, хотя Дин не уверен, что то же самое чувствует и Сэм. А, впрочем, без разницы. Вся эта ситуация - как в каком-то сюрреалистичном сне, когда не можешь проснуться и пытаешься понять, что вокруг происходит. А потом, когда резко выбрасывает из сна, остается ощущение чего-то липкого, неприятного, и ты с радостью об этом забываешь, окунаясь в повседневные дела. Вот и сейчас Дину хочется проснуться. Жаль, что это не сон.  
Дин на взводе. И это еще мягко сказано. Сэм что-то говорит, но слова проходят как-то мимо ушей. Дин вспоминает тот день год назад, когда его брата поглотила бездна. Дин вспоминает, что чувствовал тогда: боль, отчаяние и невозможность повернуть время вспять или вообще хоть что-то изменить. Он вспоминает прошедший год, когда думал, что его брата больше нет. Совсем нет. И Дин даже не пытался с этим смириться или забыть. И вот Сэм здесь, как ни в чем не бывало заявляя, что он уже давно вернулся, а не говорил об этом, потому, дескать, что желал нормальной жизни брату. А каким боком она была похожа на нормальную? Да если бы не Лиза и Бен…  
А Сэм все еще что-то говорит. Дин пытается сосредоточиться на словах, понять их смысл. И вообще понять.  
\- Дин! - окликает Сэм. - Ты меня слушаешь?  
\- Нет, - честно отвечает Дин, не отвлекаясь от ночной дороги.  
\- Я объясняю, как лучше…  
\- Сэм, заткнись, а?  
\- Да что с тобой? Может, тебе лучше вернуться под теплое крылышко Лизы? А то, кажется, ты недоволен, что тебе нужно посреди ночи куда-то ехать. Конечно, она ведь…  
Дин повторяет про себя: "Заткнись, Сэм. Ради всего святого, просто заткнись". Но тот не понимает и продолжает нудеть (а иначе его монолог и не назовешь). "Что это за спесивый ублюдок?" - думает Дин. И где его брат?  
Выдержки Дина хватает ненадолго, потому что он и так зол, что дальше некуда. Он резко давит на тормоз, машина виляет, ее заносит на обочину, и Сэма бросает вперед.  
\- Охренел?! - Сэм откидывается назад, зажимая нос ладонью, сквозь пальцы струится кровь. Дин переводит взгляд с абсолютно пустынной дороги, зажатой высокими деревьями и слабо освещенной редкими фонарями, на брата, а потом выходит, огибает машину, резко открывает пассажирскую дверь и выдергивает Сэма из салона.  
\- Эй! - тот, совсем не ожидавший подобного, тут же падает на асфальт.  
\- Я тебе говорил заткнуться? - спокойно спрашивает Дин, хватая брата за отросшие волосы, и от этого тона у Сэма пробегает дрожь, он морщится от боли, пряди натянуты слишком сильно, - динова рука дергает все резче. Сэму кажется, что сейчас брат может убить и ни один мускул не дрогнет на его лице.  
По подбородку течет кровь, ладони ободраны об асфальт, неудобно выгнута шея, и он стоит на коленях посреди дороги у черта на куличках, а над ним возвышается Дин, в глазах которого пылает чистая ярость, которая разотрет Сэма в порошок, если брат позволит ей вырваться. Ему нужно бояться, и страх, конечно, есть, но также присутствует и кое-что другое. То, что всегда между ними было. И Сэм думает, какова будет реакция Дина, если он сейчас протянет руку, расстегнет его ширинку и отсосет, как делал это не один раз раньше. Он сглатывает и тянет:  
\- Отпусти, мне больно.  
\- Тебе, блять, больно? - рука с волос исчезает, зато в лицо резко врезается кулак. Сэм падает и откатывается, быстро поднимается и становится в стойку.  
\- Какого хрена, Дин? - тяжело дыша, спрашивает Сэм. Вместо ответа брат снова бьет, и ничего не остается, кроме как ответить. Но Дина будто и не прошибить, будто он не чувствует боли: от выпада брата даже не пошатнулся. Удар в солнечное сплетение выбивает из легких воздух, и Сэм сгибается, заходясь в кашле. Дин и так не слабак, а ярость только прибавляет ему сил. Сэм не успевает разогнуться - новый удар, и его отбрасывает на машину. Дин на миг замирает, а потом хватает брата, рывком разворачивает, утыкая лицом в капот, вжимая так, что не вывернуться, заламывает руки за спину. Удержать вскрик Сэму не удается. Кровь все еще идет, она неприятно щекочет кожу, металл теплого капота в контрасте с прохладным воздухом скорее неприятен, хоть и согревает. А сама поза вызывает череду картинок, которые вспышками возникают перед крепко зажмуренными глазами. Это слишком.  
\- Нет, - ему хочется, чтобы это звучало твердо, однако получается слабо и даже жалобно. Сэм пытается освободиться, хотя он скорее вывихнет себе плечевой сустав, нежели сможет ослабить хватку брата.  
\- Не дергайся, - почти рычит Дин и тянется рукой вниз, проталкивает ладонь к ремню. Сэма обдает жаром. Дин выдергивает ремень, почти вырывает, слышен треск ткани - и через миг грубая кожа врезается в запястья. Дин стягивает на совесть - крепко, пережимая кровоток. Больше Сэм не дергается, он ждет, что будет дальше.  
Дин пытается отдышаться и хоть немного успокоиться, но получается из рук вон плохо. А возбуждение нахлынуло еще раньше, когда Сэм стоял на коленях в такой близости от его паха, и хотелось вставить ему по самые гланды, в тот самый рот, из которого сегодня вылетала только сплошная ахинея.  
Дин так зол, что Сэм не отделается парой сломанных ребер. Он выбьет из него всю дурь. Или вытрахает. И Дин делает выбор в пользу второго.  
Когда руки брата сдергивают с него джинсы и белье, Сэм стонет, потому что руки затекли, а задницу обжигает холодом.  
\- Лучше бы тебе было заткнуться, Сэмми, - раздается голос у самого уха. И это "Сэмми" совсем не ласковое, а даже немного издевательское. Дин прижимается всем телом, его стояк упирается аккурат между ягодиц. Сэм не знает что делать, податься ли назад или увернуться, он ерзает, член уже почти стоит. Дин расценивает его движения по-своему: он отстраняется, тянет связанные руки вверх, усиливая напряжение мышц так, что, кажется, они сейчас лопнут, как слишком туго натянутые нити.  
\- Дин, - скулит Сэм, - пожалуйста.  
\- Заткнись, - отвечает тот и быстро расстегивает свою ширинку. Сэм слышит шуршание молнии. Вокруг такая тишина, даже ветра нет, поэтому все звуки отчетливо доходят до слуха: сбитое дыхание, шорох одежды, скрип ремня, которым туго перевиты запястья. Слышит, как Дин плюет на ладонь, а через миг головка его члена упирается между ягодиц.  
Дин хочет войти резко, сразу засадить на всю длину, но не получается чисто физически: слюны слишком мало в качестве смазки, а Сэм такой сухой и узкий и еще сжимается. Поэтому он протискивается медленно, дюйм за дюймом, ему самому больно, а член только твердеет, как будто возможно еще сильнее, и Дин чувствует, как в этой знакомой жаркой тесноте он возбуждается еще больше. Сэм издает неопределенный звук – то ли всхлип, то ли стон – и Дин отпускает себя. Он начинает двигаться, преодолевая сопротивление. Движения получаются рваными, резкими, от каждого его толчка Сэма бросает вперед, тот проезжается по капоту и стонет. Дин опускает ладонь вниз, нащупывает возбужденный член брата. "Вот сучка", - шепчет он и убирает ладонь, уловив разочарованный вздох Сэма. А потом крепко перехватывает связанные запястья и дергает на себя, с удовлетворением слыша тихий вскрик.  
Сэм дергается от боли, которая пронизывает от запястий до плеч, но возбуждение не спадает, наоборот, когда Дин резко входит, плотно прижимаясь пахом к ягодицам, он только шире разводит ноги. Ему хочется глубже, сильнее. Чтоб как раньше. Только сейчас все по-другому. И чья в том вина? Может, он и сучка, но он сучка Дина и всегда был только его.  
Дин уже не контролирует себя, он сильно дергает Сэма, натягивает на свой член, одной рукой удерживая за бедро, сильно сжимая пальцами, до боли, до синяков, а второй - впивается в ремень на запястьях брата. Поза беззащитного, крепко зафиксированного Сэма, насаженного до основания, сносит остатки самообладания. Сэм, с которым можно делать все что угодно, которого можно осязать каждым дюймом кожи, и пусть сейчас Дин не чувствует его целиком и полностью, как хотелось бы, но это впереди.  
Дин кончает, но член все еще тверд, и он все равно продолжает двигаться, усиливая яркий оргазм. Он не останавливается. Как же давно не было этого ощущения. Чертов Сэм! Дин чувствует, как брат напрягается, как сжимается вокруг его члена так сильно, что приходится стискивать зубы: член чувствителен и уже даже больно. Дина потряхивает от переполняющих противоречивых чувств: наслаждения, неудовлетворенности столь малым, злости и даже радости от осознания, кто это под ним.  
Сэм чувствует, как брат отстраняется, и только сейчас осознает, что лицо все мокрое не только от крови, но и от слез. Это слезы и боли, и наслаждения, и раскаяния.  
\- Прости, - шепчет он, - прости… Прости… Дин…  
Дин застегивает джинсы и прислоняется к машине, раздумывая, стоит ли развязать Сэма. А тот все шепчет и шепчет. Сейчас это уже не тот Сэм, который с кривой ухмылкой стоял перед ним и делал вид, что все в порядке и ничего не произошло.  
\- Год, Сэм, целый год. Чертов блядский год! - срывается на крик Дин.  
\- Дин… Я… Прости, - скулит Сэм.  
\- И ты, - продолжает Дин, игнорируя то, что брат до сих пор стоит с оттопыренной голой задницей и связанными руками, - заявляешься со словами: "Привет, я вернулся. Правда, шлялся где-то с новой семейкой, а так все круто!" Ты хоть представляешь, каково мне было думать, что ты мертв?  
\- Я, правда, хотел как лучше, Дин.  
Дин ругается и достает нож из-за пояса. На миг в глазах Сэма мелькает страх, но потом он расслабляется и внимательно смотрит тому в глаза, неудобно вывернув шею.  
\- Прости, - тихо, спокойно, не срываясь, произносит он, предоставляя брату делать все, что тот сочтет нужным. У Дина подрагивают руки, когда он подносит остро отточенное лезвие и одним сильным движением перерезает ремень, освобождая руки от пут. У Сэма вырывается стон, резкий прилив крови отдается в мышцы сотней раскаленных игл. Неуверенными движениями он подтягивает джинсы и опускается прямо на холодный асфальт. На капоте остается его размазанная сперма.  
\- Дин, - Сэм поворачивает голову и упирается лбом в ноги брата.  
\- Поднимайся, - бросает Дин, - нас ждет дело.  
Сэм поднимается, тяжело опираясь на капот машины, морщится - болит везде, где только можно. Он потирает изодранные до крови запястья и вздрагивает, когда Дин берет его за предплечье, рассматривает повреждения. Прикосновения грубые, но уже не та жесткая хватка, и Сэму хочется прислониться к брату и вновь шептать бесконечное "Прости", но он этого не делает, а лишь стоит с низко опущенной головой.  
\- Жить будешь, - заключает Дин. - Залезай, - и помогает Сэму лечь на заднее сиденье.

Дин вновь смотрит только на быстро несущееся навстречу черное полотно, сзади слышно размеренное дыхание Сэма, иногда перемежаемое слабыми стонами. Злость полностью не ушла, но разъедающая, словно кислота, ярость схлынула.  
Сэм лежит тихо и старается дышать ровно. Все болит, а особенно руки и задница, но он все равно рад. Это ведь Дин. Как же Сэм скучал. И как он мог объяснить брату, что, когда он увидел, какой Дин, как ему хорошо с Брейденами, в душе поднялась жгучая ревность и обида, и он тогда едва не выл. Да, он хотел Дину счастья, и да, он хотел, чтобы тот остался с Лизой и Беном. Но одно дело знать, что ты скоро умрешь, и нужно не дать брату провести всю жизнь в напрасных поисках. А другое - вернуться и увидеть, что у Дина действительно может быть семья. Другая, без него. Сэм сдерживал себя долго, не давая брату знать о себе, как бы в отместку за его мирную жизнь с другой семьей, хотя и сам желал ему этого настолько искренне, насколько мог. Вот такая противоречивость. Он не знал, на сколько его бы хватило. Но тут эти джинны. И при первой встрече Сэм изо всех сил старался показать, что он может жить без брата, что он стал самостоятельным и Дин ему больше не нужен. Но, кажется, получилось хреново, да?  
Сэм лежит с широко открытыми глазами и не сводит взгляда с брата: блики редких фонарей выхватывают из темноты его профиль, отмечая твердо сжатый рот, нахмуренные брови. Сэм еле сдерживается, чтобы не протянуть руку и не провести ладонью по его лицу, смахнуть злость, обиду и шептать в перерывах между поцелуями: "Прости". Хотя сейчас даже за мимолетное прикосновение можно схлопотать по морде. Но Сэм надеется, что брат еще даст ему возможность доказать, что понимает и принимает любого Дина и его новую жизнь. Главное, чтобы тот просто позволил быть где-то рядом.

 

Октябрь 2010.


End file.
